Super Six: The Quest For The Unlocked Portal
by MarioInWonderland
Summary: Jack has to stop Pitch's evil plans again. And this time guardians cannot help him. Luckily, he will make some good friends who will help him on his quest... When Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, Hiccup, Elsa and Anna are together, nothing can stop them!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters appearing in this story. Well, Jack Frost totally owns me but I don't think that counts... Enjoy!

Everything started in one of the main rooms of a castle, the castle of a small kingdom called Arendelle. While listening to the man in front of her, a blond young lady nodded quietly. When the man finished talking, the girl, which was, in fact, Elsa, the queen of Arendelle, stood up and looked through the window. Her ocean blue eyes closed with concern, she caressed slowly her straight blond hair, gathered in a long braid.

-It's true, then? – she spoke, turning again to face the man – is Arendelle growing poor?

-Well, your highness – the man said, choosing the right words – I'm just saying that, when you interrupted all commercial activities you held with that duke, we lost our principal source of silk and wool, along with various vegetables which just can't grow here, because of the weather. You did well, of course, your highness. That duke wanted to get some benefit from our kingdom's secrets, but we have to find new resources, and we do not have a strong relationship with any other kingdoms, so…

Suddenly, someone knocked loudly at the door. Before one of the servants had opened that door, Elsa knew already who the person was. Only one person used to knock that way.

-Go build the snowman alone, Anna – she said, trying not to sound worried – At the moment, we're discussing important facts about the kingdom's future.

-But this is MORE important, Elsa! – said the queen's little sister, Anna, while entering the room. Elsa could not help laughing, her carrot-coloured hair was a total mess, sticking here and there.

-What's so important, Anna? – she said, looking at the mess – Did Kristoff (Anna's boyfriend) try to brush your hair again?

-Worse – said Anna, panting, obviously because she had crossed the whole castle running just to see her sister.

-A hurricane just arrived to Arendelle?

-Worse, sister, much worse.

-You don't actually mean… - Elsa mouthed the words slowly.

-I fear so…

-Jack Frost – this name was said by the two sisters at the same time.

-Allow me to be excused for a minute – said Elsa, quickly leaving the room, Anna running behind her through the halls - Seriously, if that Frost Brain starts causing trouble again, I'm going to show him who's the coldest one here.

Anna laughed, she loved when her sister was in battle-mode. Anna knew that the boy was a good person, but he liked messing around the kingdom, so Elsa was always trying to make him settle down, in fact, Elsa didn't hate him at all, they were just… good rivals. Elsa knew too that Jack didn't mean to hurt anyone while causing snowstorms, he just wanted to have fun, but a person with that kind of powers should have a more responsible behaviour. Yes, Jack had special powers, so did Elsa. For different reasons, they were both able to control ice and snow.

-Again here Frost Brain? – she said sternly while walking down the stairs which lead to the castle's main garden. Curiously, he didn't answered something like "Bring it on, queenie" or "Sorry, your highness, I don't speak royalish". Not this time. He just stood outside the gates, silently. If it wasn't for the white hair and the blue hoodie she saw from a far distance, she would have sworn it was another person.

-If you're thinking of making everyone in Arendelle catch a cold again, I swear I will just…

But she didn't finish her phrase. Because when she came closer to him she realized he was panting, he had being running a long distance before arriving to the castle, carrying something… something heavy. Anna screamed. Elsa opened her mouth with fear. Because Jack was holding a dead body.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he thought while looking around him. He was in a big and comfortable bed, in the middle of a white room. There was a big wooden wardrobe in front of the bed, and a chair, where his shirt rested. He tried to get up, but a sharp pain went all over his head. He tried to remember: He was riding Toothless, flying along with Jack, which was able to fly on his own. But that black horse… he just appeared from nowhere, hitting Hiccup with such strength he just fell. He looked down, at his naked torso. He gasped. He had bandages all over his stomach. They felt kind of… cold. When he looked again at his shirt in the chair, he saw traces of something dark crimson…. blood.

-So… You're finally awake… - a gentle voice said from the door. Hiccup quickly turned, and saw a face he didn't recognize – you gave us a fright before, we thought you were dead.

-Who… who are you? And… where am I? And Jack! – he remembered – Oh, Jack! Is he alright? And Toothless! What happened?

-There, there… - said the girl – your dragon is alright, so is your friend. I'm an old friend of him. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Elsa, queen of Arendelle. May I come in?

-Sure, um… your highness…

-Please, just call me Elsa – she giggled with a warm smile, while she sat in the bed's corner, next to him.

-Er… what exactly happened to me?

-Oh, right, the wound. Jack told me one of Pitch Black's nightmares attacked you while you were flying.

-Of course… Pitch again – Hiccup said, worried.

-It was a hard thing to do, but I managed to cover your wound with a thin cape of frost, so it would stop blooding.

-Wait, wait… you what?

-Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were used to ice magic, being Jack's friend and all.

-I am, but I didn't know there was another guardian with Jack's powers.

-I'm not a guardian, my powers are some kind of a family thing. And what about you? Could you at least tell me your name?

-Oh! Sorry your high… er… Elsa. My name is Hiccup – he was kind of glad Elsa didn't laugh at his name.

-Well, Hiccup, you don't seem as troublemaker as your friend, so you're welcome to stay here until your wounds recover. You live far from here? By seeing your clothes, and knowing you have a dragon, I could tell you are from some Norwegian island. Am I right?

-Yes. I live in… I mean, I used to live the island of Berk.

Elsa could feel some kind of sadness in his voice, she guessed he didn't feel comfortable talking about it, so she decided to change the topic of the conversation.

-Well, when you are ready. I'm sure you'll be pleased to see your dragon. The kingdom's ice provider, Kristoff, is checking on him.

-The ice provider?

-Yes, he has always been very nice with animals, taking good care of them and helping them recover from their wounds.

-It's good to know it – said Hiccup relieved, while trying to get up. Elsa helped him, and she handed him his upper clothes.

-Come on, Hiccup, Jack is waiting in the dining room, along with my sister.

Hiccup smiled, so Jack was also fine… He followed Elsa through the castle. "Boy, the queen is so nice…" he thought happily "I just felt as if I had a home… again".


	3. Chapter 3

-So – Anna said while sipping hot chocolate – if you were to fight my sister, you know, a real cold war, who would the winner be?

-Well, that would be me, duh! – said Jack, recovered from the fright, also drinking hot chocolate – my powers are way more awesome than hers.

-You both have the same powers! – laughed Anna – I bet she would win, she has a better control over herself.

-Yeah, right – snickered Jack – like she hadn't buried Arendelle in deep, deep, deep, deep snow…

-That's my phrase, you know? By the way, you have chocolate all over your face.

-Argh! You're worse than your sister. Don't talk like that to the greatest guardian ever!

In that moment, Elsa entered the dining room.

-And doesn't the greatest guardian ever even know how to use a napkin? – she asked.

Jack was going to reply something rude, when he saw who was behind the queen.

-Hiccup! – Jack got up quickly (almost choking with the chocolate) and hugged Hiccup tight – I'm so glad you're OK. I was so worried! Oh, Hiccup, that was so dangerous. I shouldn't have asked you to help me on this quest! – Hiccup could have sworn Jack was going to cry.

-Hey, come on, cheer up – said Hiccup softly while gently patting his back – it wasn't you fault. And I didn't decide to help you just because you asked me to. I did it because you're my friend, and I don't want you to fight alone.

-Yeah, about your quest… - Anna said.

-We'd like to know what is this all about… if it was possible for you to tell us – added Elsa, after offering Hiccup a cup of hot chocolate, which he gladly accepted.

-Well… OK – said Jack – let's see… you know that each one of the guardians lives in a kind of… parallel dimension, you all know about it, don't you?

-You mean like… the Tooth Fairy's palace or the Easter Bunny's rabbit hole? – asked Elsa.

-Exactly – nodded Jack - Well, while being at North's dimension, we noticed that no signal arrived from Tooth's palace. North and I tried to go there.

-North? – asked Anna.

-I mean Santa Claus. Well, when we tried to go through the magical portal, it just didn't work. It had been sealed by something… or someone.

-Nobody enters, nobody leaves – explained Hiccup.

-As I was saying – continued Jack – while North was looking for a solution, I went to the town to pick up North's clothes from the laundry – Elsa looked at him sternly – well, I escaped to the real world for a while because I wanted to start a snowball fight.

-As usual – snickered Elsa.

-Yeah – added Hiccup – but when he tried to come back, he found out that the magical portal which led to North's place was also…

-Locked – guessed Anna.

-Yes, so I decided to try and enter to the nearest guardian dimension, which is Bunnymund's. Since North's sleigh was trapped in his dimension, I had to travel there by foot… well, by wind… you know what I mean.

-And the main portal which lead's there is in… - Anna said, really interested.

-Some part of Scotland's woods. I asked Hiccup for help, because he has lots of maps about the place, and knows how to orientate in the woods, but now that I know that Pitch's behind this… I just can't let him come with me.

-Wait, WHAT? – yelled Hiccup.

-He has already hurt you once, I don't want him to do it again. Please Elsa, take care of him until I come back.

-Of course – she said.

-But Jack, I want to help you! I just…

-I SAID I`M GOING ALONE – screamed Jack, frowning. He got up and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup caressed Toothless slowly. Unluckily, the young Night Fury had been hurt during the accident. He had a deep scratch on his back, made by Pitch's nightmare.

-It's not as bad as it looks – said Kristoff, the kingdom's ice provider – The creature who made him that, was able to inject some poison in his blood by scratching him, but since you brang him here before the poison expanded, I was able to heal him in these stables. He won't be able to fly in two days, though.

-I see – Hiccup muttered – thanks anyway.

-No problem – Kristoff answered – Any friend of my girlfriend's sister's rival is my friend.

-Oh, stop it – Anna said, entering the room – and don't mess the poor boy with your talking. See, Hiccup, he grew up with some stone trolls and a reindeer, so he ended a bit crazy.

-Oh, shut up – Kristoff said – if it wasn't for my family…

-I would have been frozen, I know.

-Twice.

-Yes, I would have been frozen TWICE. There, you happy? Anyway Hiccup, now that I think about it, we should write to your family, tell them you are OK.

-Uh… well – Hiccup said – I don't think…

-Of course – continued Anna – you're welcome to stay here until you get better, if you want, just like my sister said. What do you think, Hic?

Hiccup looked really pale now, his chin trembled, and his eyes had gone all misty. "Ugh, here it comes" he thought.

-Well, you see… I… I don't really have a family, not anymore.

-What? – said Kristoff surprised, while Anna put her hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

-In my hometown, Berk, Vikings are supposed to kill dragons, but… I befriended one of them. I discovered… that they were not as evil as we thought. I decided to show my friend Astrid, but she told my father. And he… - he was letting some tears go now – he didn't understand. He said to me that I was not a Viking. Not his son… not anymore. So Toothless and I, kind of ran away, and we never came back.

-But you met Jack, didn't you? – Anna asked, and for a moment, Hiccup's face lit up.

-Well, yes, he found me one day, and we became good friends. He has been my… my only friend all these months, along with Toothless.

-Then do not say you don't have a family – Kristoff said – I was abandoned one day, when I was small, but I found some people who took care of me. Real families are those who care about you, and want you to be happy. It doesn't matter if they're your real family or not. Anyway, you did good after all. Anyone who has the braveness for leaving everything behind for an animal's sake, deserves my admiration and respect.

-Thanks, Kristoff – Hiccup let go a smile.

-Hurry up and go – Kristoff said, patting his back – he's your only family left, after all.

-You're right – Hiccup finally said, wiping his tears away – that's why I'm going to find and help Jack, I don't care if he likes it or not.

-But… Anna said, surprised – he has already left, and your wounds…

-Let him do it, Anna – Kristoff whispered to her, while Hiccup left the stables – sometimes, you have to do some crazy things for the ones you love.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup packed everything he needed as fast as he could, since he would have to catch Jack by foot. If he could just borrow a horse… no, this kingdom had already done enough for him, and if he asked them for one, the queen would suspect. Speaking of which…

-Anna told me you're going out – Elsa said, appearing suddenly behind him – About that, listen…

-I'm sorry, Queen Elsa, but I'm not going to stay here. Jack is everything I have now, and I can't let him do this alone. I really can't. If he goes alone he'll get himself lost. He has some of my maps, but I would bet my helmet he doesn't know how to read them. Just take care of my dragon, please. As soon as he recovers, just let him free, and he'll know how to find me. I'm sure he will.

-Wait a second, let me talk – said Elsa calmly – I was just going to ask you if you'd let me come with you.

-What? – Hiccup couldn't believe what he had just heard.

-Let's just say Jack is a really old friend of mine. When I was small, I spent so much time inside my bedroom, alone, because I didn't know how to control my powers, and I was afraid I could hurt someone by using them. But Jack kept visiting me everyday, so I was never alone. Even if he is a troublemaker, and I'd rather use his head as a Jack O'Lantern, he is my friend after all. I can provide us with transport and enough food for our journey, and I could use my powers to avoid all dangers, same as Jack's, remember?

-But you're a queen, Elsa. You can't just leave your kingdom.

-I've already told my sister Anna. She'll be in charge until we come back. She wanted to come as well, but I totally forbid it. She insisted a lot, but I think she finally understood.

-Don't get offended, Queen Elsa, but your sister seems kind of…

-Immature?

-I was going to say careless. Are you sure you want to leave your kingdom in her hands?

Elsa smirked.

-Are you sure you want to leave the world's fate in Jack's hands?

Hiccup though for a second.

-Fine – he said at last – what do you have?

Everyone in Arendelle seemed to be there to say goodbye to the Queen, and her new companion. Strangely, Anna was nowhere to be seen.

-I hope she isn't still mad at me for leaving her here. She's always wanted to live a big adventure like that one – said Elsa, worried.

-I'm sure she's not – assured Hiccup, just to make her feel better – she's your sister after all. You are leaving her here because you love her. And sometimes, you have to do some crazy things for the ones you love.

-Kristoff, right? - smiled warmly Elsa, knowing she had heard that phrase before.

-Yeah.

They both sat on Elsa's chariot. It was wooden white, and elegant, and it had two horses. The white one was called Athena, and the black one was called Poseidon. They also had a pair of blankets, some cooking tools, and a big basket full with food. They waved goodbye to the people in Arendelle. From the crowd, Toothless stared sadly at Hiccup.

"Don't worry, pal" Hiccup thought "We'll see each other again really soon"


	6. Chapter 6

They spent the first two hours of journey talking about their past lives. Elsa felt sympathetic at Hiccup, and a bit sad, because he didn't have a family. Hiccup showed also great interest in Elsa's story. When Elsa was telling the part when Anna and Kristoff almost got married by the stone trolls, she heard a high-pitched giggle.

-That's a girlish laugh you've got, Hiccup – she laughed.

-It… it wasn't me – Hiccup blushed – my laughs are kind of… manly – and he let go the most ridiculous fake laugh ever. Something like OHOHOHOHO.

The mysterious voice couldn't hold laughter anymore and cracked up. Elsa lifted up one of the blankets, and there was Anna, laughing like crazy.

-Anna! – Elsa screamed angrily – What are you doing here? I told you to stay in Arendelle and take charge of everyting!

-I told Kristoff to rule the kingdom in my place.

-Anna… - panicked Elsa – why did you have to come? This is serious, Anna. I don't want you hurt again!

-I thought you finally had opened the doors to me, that you wouldn't shut me out again!

-OK, I started talking to you again, playing with you, being with you, loving you more than ever, I really mean it – said Elsa, trying to stay calm – But understand that I cannot bring you to a life-or-death mission.

-Well – Anna said – you can take me back to Arendelle if you want, but you both would lose a lot of time.

Elsa frowned concerned. Hiccup smirked. Man, the princess was clever. Elsa seemed about to kick Anna out of the chariot, so he tried to put some peace between them.

-OK, girls. What's done, is done. There is no going back now, so you two better get along, so we can have a calm and pleasant journey, right?

-But… - both Elsa and Anna said.

-RIGHT?

-Yeah, right – Elsa said, and they remained silent for six or seven… seconds.

-I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE… YOU LET KRISTOFF AT CHARGE. HE WILL FEED HIS REINDEER WITH ALL THE CARROTS OF THE KINGDOM!

-IF I TRUST HIM, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DO THE SAME?

-BECAUSE I REMEMBER WHAT HAPENNED LAST TIME YOU LET A MAN IN CHARGE OF ARENDELLE

-WILL YOU TWO EVER SHUT UP?

-REALLY, MR. OHOHOHOHO?

-IT'S A MANLY LAUGH!

They all stared at each other, until they couldn't stand it anymore. They burst up laughing, and Anna's high-pitched giggling, just made them crack up more. They finally calmed down. Elsa apologized for her behaviour not being lady-like, since Hiccup had gotten Hiccups from laughing. This made Anna laugh again. They were having so much fun they didn't realized three things. First, they had been travelling for nine hours. Second, they were arriving to their destiny (since Elsa had created an ice path above the sea, so they could walk through), which made Hiccup feel like he had done the right choice bringing Elsa along. Third, they had been watched all the time by darkness-made horses.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack floated quickly above the green woods. He flew right past lots of trees, and every time he made contact with a tree, its leaves would cover in frost.

"I thought I had sensed some magic around here. I must totally hurry up. People around here will soon notice that it's colder here, even though it's summer"

He started flying faster, while the wind ruffled his snow white hair. His eyes, like a cat's, searched everywhere.

Suddenly, something dark raced fastly around him. He sensed it, the same feeling he had before darkness attacked Hiccup the day before. Now, the dark blur covered his face, making him impossible to see anything, not even the tree in front of him. He hit his head, not very hard though, luckily. But he fell to the ground, and was unable to react for a few seconds. Just when he saw Pitch's nightmare getting prepared to attack him, he closed his eyes and waited for the pain. But there was no pain. Instead, he heard a noise which sounded a bit like SWISSSHHH!, passing right above him.

The arrow hit the horse in his neck, causing it to disintegrate while howling the most horrible way possible.

-There's no place for darkness in these woods – an unknown voice said, sternly – This place is a sanctuary, where only light magic can be used. Now, GO AWAY, SHADOW DEMON, BEFORE I KICK YOUR BUTT AGAIN!

The girl speaking had a bow in her hands. But Jack didn't notice, since he was busy looking at her hair. It was wide, and thick, and curly fire red. It did look like it didn't like to be restrained. Wildness and freedom seemed to fit the girl's fiery expression, but also softness, and peacefulness.

-WHAT ARE YA LOOKING AT, YOU CREEPY YOUNG MAN? – the girl said, preparing another arrow.

-Whoa, there! – Jack answered quickly, while being raised by the wind he controlled, to hide himself behind a tree. The girl, however, didn't seem impressed at all.

-Do not try to hide, ice demon. I shall soon find ya, I know this landscape better than my own castle.

-W-what? – said Jack trying to sound angry, but feeling scared instead – I'm not an ice demon... I'm Jack Fr...

-Well, Jack the demon – she answered fastly – did you really think you would be able to fool me in my own territory? The ice marks on the trees were not that difficult to find. Are ya trying to freeze these woods? Because I, Merida, princess of Dunbroch Clan, shall not allow it.

-Er... excuse me, your highness – said Jack, still from behind the tree – Aren't princesses supposed to be graceful and lady-like?

The next arrow passed right behind his left ear.

-I WARNED YA, ICE DEMON, NOW YOU SHALL DIE!

-Are you crazy? That could have killed me! You know what, Merida of Dunbroch Clan, being a princess does not allow you to do everything you want, or shoot everyone you see. You should really think about the consequences! And I've told you, I'm not a demon! My name is Jack Frost.

Merida finally seemed to settle down.

-Jack Frost? But... that's supposed to be a legend – she said, remembering the story her mother used to tell her when she was small, a story about a boy who created snow...

-If you thought I was just a legend, you wouldn't be able to see me... – Jack said, finally coming from behind the tree and landing softly on the ground.

Merida seemed to think for a moment.

-OK, come with me to the castle, explain me everything, and perhaps I shall let you live. And do not try to run away, you do not know how excellent my archery skills are. Have ya understood?

-But...

-I said, HAVE YOU UNDERSTOOD?

-Sure, "your highness" – Jack fooled, while following Merida through the woods.

"Who knows" he thought "Maybe I can get some information about the portal's location in the castle..."


	8. Chapter 8

-I can't believe we actually found it – Anna said – this is the Easter Bunny's portal, isn't it?

-I think so – Hiccup answered – it was easy, seeing that the plants that grew all around it somehow did not belong to this landscape.

They couldn't believe it. They just had to walk about two hours, after leaving the horses in a safe place, and now, in front of them stood a wooden portal attached to a large rock. It seemed kind of... old and ancient, but not fragile. It had lots of symbols carved in it.

-What do we do now? – Elsa asked.

-Well, I suppose we just have to... knock? – Anna said.

-Maybe Jack is there already – Hiccup added.

-No, Jack isn't there yet, and you won't be either – said a voice behind them. A deep, deep voice.

They spun around, and there he was. The feared nightmares creator, surrounded by two of them. Two dark, menacing horses. Anna instinctively hid behind Hiccup.

-How did you find us? – he asked.

-I've been following you all the way, duh. Didn't you notice, Mr OHOHOHOHO?

-H-have you come to lock this portal? – Anna asked, still hiding. Elsa was so scared, she wasn't even able to move, much less shoot ice at the enemy.

-Well, that's my goal, of course. By trapping the guardians, they won't be able to stop me this time.

-You... you just won't do it! Jack's still here!

-Oh, you mean the boy. Well, if he can't even read a map, he won't be trouble. But you're way more intelligent than he is. I bet you all know that your stupid quest is going to fail anyway. So why don't you join me instead?

-NEVER! – Hiccup shouted.

-Oh, right. The Viking boy. Unloved even by his own family. Also wounded, by one of my nightmares, and let me advise you, darkness can't be healed. It's still hurting, right? – Hiccup fell to the ground, not being able to stand up in his pain, since the wound was reacting to Pitch – however, if you join me, it won't hurt anymore. There will be an army of darkness, and you'll be the one leading it. You, and your beloved dragon. Why do you want to be loved, if you can be feared?

Hiccup couldn't move or talk, his face was paler than ever.

-Hiccup, d-do not l-listen to him! – Elsa said, finally being able to say something.

-And here is the snow queen! The one who killed everything she touched. Wouldn't you like to be respected? You know, I've always thought that ice and darkness would make such a wonderful team...

He spun towards Anna.

-And you, Anna...

-STOP IT! – Anna said, covering her ears with her hands – I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU! ELSA! HICCUP! JUST DO SOMETHING!

But Elsa was frozen in fear again, and Hiccup's wound wouldn't stop aching when Pitch was near, so he was still laying on the ground.

-STOP IT! PLEASE, STOP IT! IT'S HURTING HIM!

Anna was terrified. What could she do? She needed a miracle. But then, a shadow crossed the sky? "Not another nightmare" she thought. The beast kept coming at her, Anna closed her eyes with strength, and then the beast... licked her face. Hiccup managed to speak a weak word.

-T-toothless?

-The Night Fury... – Pitch said frowning. The dragon blew a blast of fire at him, but Pitch dodged it – what a pity, looks like the party is over. I don't care, either. I've already locked this portal. But remember my words, you will regret not joining me...

And then, he disappeared.

-Toothless – Hiccup said – I'm glad y-you're OK, bud – and then, he fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes. "Here we are again" he thought, feeling really tired, like he had just had a bad dream. This time, he was in a soft and comfy wooden bed. The small room had wooden walls and furniture. Someone knocked at the door. It opened, and Anna, and a red-haired girl he didn't know entered the room.

-H-how much t-time...? – he asked.

-You've slept for six hours, more or less – Anna answered soothingly, though she looked very sad and about to cry – We were able to bring you here, though, and we found out that Jack was also here...

-JACK?! But... w-where are we?

-Well, there – the red-haired girl said – you are in Dunbroch Castle, duh. I'm Merida Dunbroch.

-A-are you a princess?

-That's true. Now, don't expect me to say something like "It's an absolute honour to have this lovely enconter with you sir".

-Technically, it's said "encounter", not "enconter" – Anna said, managing to get a little smile.

-Oh, shut up! – Merida answered, then she turned to face Hiccup – Your friends are all OK, so is your dragon – Hiccup smiled, so it was true, then. Toothless had finally recovered and had also found and saved him in the right moment - anyway, young Viking, I have some other news for you, bad news actually – her voice trembled for a moment while saying this, and her face turned serious. Anna couldn't stand it anymore, she threw herself at Hiccup and hugged him carefully, while sobbing.

-A-anna...

-I'm so sorry, Hiccup, we just didn't know it. And now, it may be too late...

-Too late for what? – asked Hiccup looking into her eyes, now full with tears.

-The wound you have in your stomach – Merida said – a dark creature caused it, right?

-Y-yes...

-Well, normally it should be easy to heal, especially when it's made by a minion, but in your case, after reacting to the one who created this darkness, it's grown worse.

-So... Pitch made my wound worse with his dark powers.

-That's the easy explanation, yes. But it's getting even worse. Look at it.

Hiccup lifted his shirt, and gasped. Trough the bandages, he saw that the wound was completely black now. But that was not the worst part. His skin was turning black. His chest, his back and his right arm were covered in blackness.

-You're... turning into darkness – Anna said, doing her best not to start crying again.

-And what's going to happen to me?

-Well – Merida said – there are two possible endings for you.

-Here we go – Hiccup said, fearing the worst.

-One. You turn into darkness and become a minion who works for the one who made you this.

-I think I´ll pass, thanks – Hiccup said remembering Pitch's words: "There will be an army of darkness, and you'll be the one leading it"

-Two. You die.

Hiccup couldn't believe it. To die, or to turn evil. Both options looked like a real nightmare to him.

Anna grabbed Hiccup's arm tight.

-There's no way we're going to let that happen to you, Hiccup – she said – We'll find a solution, I promise.

-Well – Merida added – looks like you came to the right place. Anna and Hiccup's face lit up.

-Huh? – Hiccup asked – are you saying that there is actually a cure?

-Just follow me, young Viking, and I'll tell you everything.


	10. Chapter 10

-Please, Jack – Elsa pleaded – don't be mad at Hiccup.

-How am I supposed to be? He almost gets himself killed this time. If the dragon hadn't found you and brang you here, you would all be...

-Dead, I know. But he just... we just wanted to help you. I understand how you feel, you just want to show your strength, and...

-Strength? You think I left alone because I wanted to prove something? Well, I didn't.

-Then?

-I wanted you all to be safe. Elsa, I've known you since you were little. You are like my little sister.

-I'm way taller than you now.

-That doesn't matter. Listen, back when I was human, my sister... I couldn't just save her. I couldn't protect her. And now, I don't want it to happen again.

-Jack...

-And I love Hiccup as well. He's like my brother now, even if I have met him for a year. How do you think I would feel if he... if he died? – a tear rolled across Jack's cheek. Elsa wiped it and caressed his face.

-Jack, we do also care about you. There's no way we're going to let you go alone. You're just being selfish.

-Selfish! Selfish? How do you call me selfish? I'm worrying about...

-Yourself. You just worry about yourself. You think how you'd feel if you lost something that matters, but have you thought about how would I feel if I let you go alone and lost you? Or how would Hiccup feel? You're the only one he has now. He loves you. But you're hurting him, because he got rejected by his family once, and you're just telling him to stay away of your matters. You're repeating the story again!

"Maybe Elsa is right" Jack thought "Maybe I'm being selfish, not thinking about Hiccup feelings"

-So, I should just let him come with us?

-Sure – Elsa assured – besides, he's got his dragon now. We'll attack Pitch with everything we have, ice and fire. From both sides.

-Fine, I'll do it – Jack smiled – but just if...

-If... what? – Elsa asked suspiciously.

-Actually, I have two requests.

-Listening...

-One. Anna has to come as well.

-What? – said Elsa, surprised, because she had planned of leaving Anna here, and pick her up when the mission had ended.

-Admit it. You're just being as selfish as I am. I'll let Hiccup come if you let Anna come as well.

-But she's not like Hiccup! She can't shoot fire!

-We'll find something for her to shoot.

-I'll give her a few archery lessons – a voice said behind them, they spun around, and saw princess Merida. Elsa bowed, and Jack was about to wave, when he saw Hiccup, followed by Anna, entering the room. Jack was about to hug them both, when Elsa grabbed his shoulder.

-Two.

-What? – Jack asked.

-You said you had two requests. What's the second one?

Jack smiled mischievously.

-You have to say: "I'm stupid queen Elsa, from Stupirendelle, and Jack Frost is way more handsome and awesome that me"

Elsa smiled nicely and whispered into Jack's ear.

-Be careful Frost, or I'll kick you in the snowflakes.

-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? – Jack asked, trying to sound angry, but feeling actually intimidated by Elsa's newfound personality.

-I said that was a lovely conversation I held with you – she answered, bowing gracefully.


	11. Chapter 11

Life in Merida's castle was real different from what you could imagine a princess life should be. Everyone was in such a hurry all the time, and people weren't very polite. Elsa was surprised to see that less than half of the population knew how to eat with fork and knife. It was also nice. Everyone in the town already knew each other, so it was like a big family. Jack had a great time playing with Merida's little brothers, and Merida's father was also pleased to meet a Viking, since they were so great warriors. Hiccup spent the whole afternoon telling him every dragon story there was to tell. Meanwhile, Merida tried to teach Anna some archery, but it was difficult.

"Man" Merida thought "This girl just can't be quiet. She'll end poking someone's eyeball out" No one ended hurt, though. Well, ALMOST no one.

But these one-day-long vacations couldn't be eternal...

-So, you're saying you know where Sandy's portal is? – Jack asked.

-Sure! – Merida answered – Ireland is a land for legends. And there's an old story which is about the Sand Man.

Jack and company all listened with wide attention:

-Once upon a time, it is said that the Sand Man caused a gold rain. Each drop was supposed to create a dream. But one drop got lost, and landed in soil. And a golden flower grew from the gold drop. A flower that is said to heal every injury – she looked at Hiccup's shadow black arm – EVERY injury.

-And since magic always react to its owner... – Jack guessed.

-It's possible that the golden flower leads us to Sandy's place.

-What are we waiting for, then? – Anna asked, excited.

-We are waiting for the flower's location – Elsa calmly said.

-Yeah, about that... – Merida explained – I have...

-One request – Jack guessed.

-One request, that's it. I want ya to take me in your team.

-What? – Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

-You see, my mother thinks that I won't be able to be a queen by myself. She wants me to marry one of the descendants of our neighbour clans.

-But that's terrible! – Anna exclaimed, alarmed.

-Yeah – Hiccup agreed – You should be able to marry the one you love...

-That's it – Merida said – and if I succeed in a mission like this one, I'll show her that I can be independent.

-But that's not a game – Elsa tried to explain – if we are all participating in this mission is because we all have abilities that may help, and...

An arrow passed beside Elsa's neck and hit the centre of Merida's family shield. It had a bear painted on it, and the arrow had just hit the eye.

-Is that helpful enough for ya?

Jack's mouth drew a single word: WOW.

-However – Jack said – we have to get there fast, before Pitch does.

-What if me and Merida go ahead? – Hiccup asked – Merida knows where the golden flower is, and now that Toothless is with us, he'll allow us to travel faster. He can't take all of us, though. Jack and the frozisters can travel by foot.

-By foot? – complained Jack.

-Frozisters? – complained Elsa and Anna.

Anna grabbed an arrow and threw it with indignation towards her newfound nickname. They saw the arrow fly towards the shield, and pass through the bear's heart.

-That... was... AMAZING, YOUNG LADY! – Merida screamed – you may not be very good with a bow, but throwing arrows like darts is totally your style! I wonder what ya could do with some well-balanced knives...


	12. Chapter 12

The girl added a few more traces of navy blue to the wonderful painting she was making in her bedroom's wall. She took a last glance to it, and sighed.

-Perfect, as usual – she smiled to herself. The tiny chameleon on her shoulder, also stared at it, and gave a nod of approval. The girl started brushing her long blond hair. Her way long, long, long, blond hair.

-Rapunzel! Are you in here? – asked a familiar voice.

-Yes, mother, up in my room – she answered while letting her hair fall from the window, so her mother could climb up.

"Where else am I supposed to be?" she thought sadly "Mother doesn't let me go outside. I know it would be dangerous, but she could at least take me tomorrow to see the lights..."

-Hi, darling – said Gothel, Rapunzel's mother, while kissing her forehead – did you have fun today?

-Yes – she answered gloomily – I readed, painted, baked... the usual...

-That's nice, dear – giggled Gothel – You know what? Today, I'm going to bake a special pie just for you.

But Rapunzel had started daydreaming about the floating lights again. They appeared on her birthday, each year. She had a feeling they were just for her. If she could just go and see them...

-That would be wonderful... – she said, a dreamy expression on her face.

-You really adore my cooking, don't you dear? – Gothel smiled – well, I'm going to start right now. Maybe after lunch, you could sing a bit for me, while I do your hair.

-Truly wonderful... – she repeated, still daydreaming about the lights.

While going downstairs, out of Rapunzel's sight, Gothel's fake smile vanished.

-That young little brat! – she whispered to herself while preparing all the ingredients – dreaming with the outside again, as if I was going to let her out someday. Ha! I'd like to see that...

-You know, I may have your opinion changed – said a deep male voice behind her.

She spun, startled, but calmed down when she saw who he was.

-Pitch Black – she grinned – long time no see, more or less since...

-Since I did you a favour, allowing you to... how would I say it... disappear in "darkness" while kidnapping a certain baby.

-And you are here to make me pay my debt, aren't you? Because I don't suppose you are here because of my pie, even if it'd be extremely delicious.

-To be honest, I came here to warn you. Soon, very soon, your pretty little "daughter" will be kidnapped by some troublemakers.

-No one but me or you can find this tower – she calmly answered – it's protected with magic.

-Exactly, for that reason, I want you to open all barriers and let them take her.

-You must be kidding, right? You really think I'd let her go that easily?

-Listen, these brats are looking for Sandy's portal, so do I. And you know that the only way to find it, is by using the gold sand flower's power. But the flower is also the key, and the door just won't open if she's forced to it.

-Let me guess – Gothel said, not convinced yet – you want them to take her, befriend her, and tell her to open the door for you, right? And what makes you think they'll return her after that?

-Oh – Pitch smiled mischievously – I already have one of them by my side.

-You do?

-Indeed. I made a proposition to my pawn, who has numbered days, and of course the answer was yes. The little traitor will return Rapunzel to me... or else. Since your debt would be paid, would I say that we have a deal?


	13. Chapter 13

Hiccup and Merida soared above the clouds, riding Toothless, and Merida was having the best time ever. Screaming in the wind, feeling the air against her face, letting the clouds dissolve through her hands.

-I envy ya, Hic – she said – your lifestyle is just so... free. You own the land you step on, along with the skies you fly through. It's a perfect life you managed to get, ya know? Even if you had to... – she added sadly.

Hiccup didn't answer.

-Oh, I didn't mean to hurt ya – Merida worried – Jack told me you... ran away from home, and... – she stopped, regretting having said it.

-It's OK – Hiccup answered – I know that I'm a coward.

-A COWARD? – Merida shouted – Absolutely not, young man! Leaving all behind to live the way you've always wanted... that's pure bravery!

Merida was sitting behind Hiccup, so she couldn't see his face, but she would have sworn he was smiling.

-I wish I had the guts to... you know... run away too. My life is kind of messy right now. People just tell me how I am supposed to be, and... who am I supposed to love.

She was really surprised she was actually telling a stranger what she hadn't told even her own family.

-I want to run away, but... there's something that holds me back. My family, I guess.

-That's good then – Hiccup said, his shape glowing from flying in front of the sun – you should only run away when you have nothing that holds you back. Once you've lost everything there is to lose, you'll be able to start from the first square again, and be who you want to be.

Merida closed her eyes and rested her head on Hiccup's back while flying towards dawn.

An hour late, they arrived to Corona, the kingdom whose woods were the location of the magic flower, according to Merida. Since people from Corona would be surprised to see a dragon landing in the middle of the village, they decided to land directly in the wood depths.

-Now what? – said Merida, while stretching – where shall we start? Man, these woods are enormous.

-There's a tower just there – Hiccup observed – maybe we could just ask.

-Oh, what a great idea – Merida said, sarcastically – Hi! Could it be that you know where the sandman's flower is? Give me a break.

"The deep and sweet Merida up in the sky must have been a dream" Hiccup thought.

-Fine, I'll go by myself.

Merida sat on a rock next to the tower.

-How strange... – she heard him say – there is no door, just a window. Well, I guess I could climb.

"As if we was going to find someone in a doorless tower in the middle of the woods" Merida thought. However, half hour passed, and Hiccup still hadn't come back.

-HIIIICUUUUP! – she shouted – YAAA HEEREEE?

But no one answered, so Merida decided to climb.

Inside the room, everything was dark. Suddenly she saw a figure covered in the shadows of the room.

-Hiccup! – she said walking towards it – what took you so l...

The frying pan hit her so hard, she lost her senses.


	14. Chapter 14

Hiccup woke up and sighed with anger.

"How many times do I have to faint in this journey?"

While recovering his senses, he saw that he was tied to a chair, with tight ropes. While raising his head, he saw Merida, dealing with the same problem, while arguing with another girl. Suddenly, he sensed something stuck in his ears. Something wet, and slimy. A chameleon's tongue.

-Gross! – he shouted, causing the two girls to look at him.

-Don't move! – the mysterious girl said – or Pascal will fall...

-Hiccup! – Merida said – About time ya woke up! This... psycho just... knocked us out, and tied us.

-Hey! – the girl shouted back – I'm not a psycho, and it's your fault I had to hit you both! You were just trying to kidnap me!

-LET ME OUT OF HERE! – Merida screamed, not listening – I'M PRINCESS MERIDA FROM DUNBROCH!

-Why would we want to kidnap you? – Hiccup asked.

-Because of my hair, that's for sure!

-Your... hair... – Hiccup observed the girl's incredibly long hair. It was sunshine bright, and hanged all over the beams on the ceiling. How could it be so long?

-Listen, there must be some kind of mistake. We´re just travellers, we just wanted to ask for some locations, we didn't mean to break in your tower, but this was the only place around.

-So, you're not... thieves? – the girl said, a soft expression in her face. She looked like a scared little child, somehow.

-Of course not! I'm Hiccup Haddock Horrendus the third. I would shake hands with you, but... – he stared at his own ropes.

-Fine – she said, her stern expression back in her face – so this girl here is the princess of Dunbroch, right?

-Well, duh! – Merida said, finally tired from screaming.

-I've read about your kingdom. It's located in the East of Scotland – she said while looking all around her book shelf, finally finding what she was looking for – Got it! It's a book about all kingdoms located in this continent. If you're really the princess, you should be able to answer my questions...

-Bring it on, ya psycho! – said Merida, eager to start.

-What's Dunbroch's population number?

-Er...

-What are its main exportations?

-Well, uh...

-Do you even know the name of its sixth king? Those are things a princess should know...

-I don't know, okay?! But I swear I'm the princess! – Merida said, cursing herself for not paying attention to her mother's lessons.

-Let us go, please – Hiccup begged – we're just trying to find this portal, and...

-Portal? Which portal? – the girl asked.

-We can't... we just can't explain right now, but we really have to go.

-Not until you answer all my questions.

-ARGH, JUST FORGET IT! – Merida screamed, while breaking her ropes with bear strenght. The blonde girl raised her frying pan in defence, but Merida, started untying Hiccup's ropes.

-Looks like the princess has been doing strength exercises lately – he smiled.

-Oh, just shut up! – she grabbed Hiccup and jumped out of the window – Sorry, blondie. We're leaving!

-No! – the girl said – it's too high! You'll get killed!

But it was too late, and now, Merida's impulsive act was going to lead them both to death. Merida closed his eyes, waiting for death, as the air rushed around her face while falling, but she never hit the ground. Something was lifting her, and also Hiccup. Wait, not a something, but a someone.

-Well, well – Jack said – looks like the handsome gentleman here just saved the princess. Oh, and Merida too! – he cracked up at his own joke, and started lifting them towards the tower again.

-LET ME GO, YOU ICE DEMON!

-Jack – Hiccup said – don't lead us there again! There's this weird girl, and...

-There's no way we're going to leave this tower without the girl – he said – I can't believe we are that lucky. You already found her?

-Huh? Found who?

-The golden flower, of course...


	15. Chapter 15

It took a while for everyone to set things in order. Hiccup managed to calm the girl, who was scared from Toothless since she had never seen a dragon before.. Elsa told Anna to take Merida near to the lake nearby, so she could drink some water. What Elsa really wanted was avoiding Merida to freak out again in front of the girl, who seemed to be finally calmed down, now that Hiccup had explained everything to her. Elsa showed her a bit of her ice magic, so the girl could believe in Jack, who seemed about to burst trying to get the girl's attention.

After all the confusion and the mess, she managed to process everything.

-So, you need my power to find this portal, right?

-Yes – Elsa nodded – so, you'll help us, er...?

-Rapunzel – the girl said.

-Right, Rapunzel.

-Cool name! – Jack said – can we call you Punzie?

-Don't get that confident with me, winter spirit. I haven't still said I'll help. That's it, unless...

-Unless what? – Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

-Unless you take to me to see the floating lights, and promise to bring me back in my tower safely after I've opened the portal.

-Lights? – Anna asked.

-Yes, the lights that float every year, on my birthday.

-So, it's your birthday, then? – Jack smiled – Well, happy birthday, Rapunzel!

-Thanks – she giggled.

-Floating lights... – Elsa thought – where did I read something about that? Mmm... of course! The lanterns!

-Lanterns? – Rapunzel's eyes were shining with delight.

-Yes, some kind of tradition in honour of a lost princess, or something. At least, that's what I recall...

-So, you just want to go to the festival, and be taken back here, after you've opened the portal? – Hiccup asked.

-Yes.

-A festival! – Anna said – I love festivals! It would be so great! With music, and decorations and... oh, please sister, we REALLY have to go!

-Fine – Elsa said – but aren't all of you forgetting something important?

Hiccup suddenly remembered.

-Elsa's right! Rapunzel, is it true that you can heal any wound?

-Well... – she said – almost any wound... Why do you ask it?

-That's great! – Merida said – you can heal Hiccup, then!

-Yes! – Jack said – his body is being transformed due to a shadow curse. I'll show you. Hiccup, take off your shirt!

-W-what? – he blushed – I can't do t-that in f-front of the girls!

-The girls should be the ones saying this – Anna chuckled.

Finally Hiccup awkwardly raised his shirt, and Rapunzel observed the dark-stained skin.

-That's dark magic – she said – I can't heal it completely, but I can keep it from expanding more.

-Y-you do?

-Yes, just cover yourself with my hair.

-Like that?

Jack burst out laughing, Hiccup seemed like a yellow piñata somehow. Elsa squeezed his ear, so he would shut up.

"Flower, gleam and glow,

let your power shine,

make the clock reverse,

bring back what once was mine"

Rapunzel had started singing a song, and her hair was shimmering with golden light. The song seemed ancient, and a magic aura filled the air. Hiccup had closed his eyes.

"Wow" Jack thought "Sandman's magic is so... beautiful"

"Heal what has been hurt,

change the fate's design,

save what has been lost,

bring back what once was mine, what once was mine..."

Hiccup breathed gladly. His skin had faded from black to gray, and he could feel the curse had weakened a bit.

-Well – Rapunzel finally said – not noticing the other's amazed expressions – the festival starts in the afternoon. I'd better get prepared.


	16. Chapter 16

Keeping Rapunzel quiet was harder than it seemed. She just didn't stop asking about everything she saw.

-What's that?!

-It's a mill – Elsa explained patiently – it's used for making flour.

-What's that?!

-It's the kingdom flag. It does represent...

-What's that?!

-It's a cat.

Rapunzel was enjoying every part of the festival. Jack "borrowed" an ice cream for her. It tasted like raspberry, and it was really delicious. She also participated with Merida in all the celebration's games, like picking apples with your mouth, or archery (there's no need saying Merida won both, but Rapunzel didn't care). Later, she took a look at the library with Hiccup, watching all the kingdom maps and reading about its culture and history. Elsa bought her a beautiful purple flag with the picture of a golden sun, the kingdom's symbol, according to Elsa. Something caught Rapunzel's eye, a mosaic representing a little baby girl, could she be the lost princess? Strange, she seemed so familiar... Suddenly, Anna came giggling, she took Rapunzel's hand, and led her to the main plaza, where many couples were dancing an Irish speed-up dance. Rapunzel and Anna both danced together clumsily, because they couldn't stop stepping on Rapunzel's hair, but she didn't mind. The crowd watching them clapped, while pushing Merida and Hiccup into the middle. Hiccup blushed, but Merida grabbed him and they both started dancing wildly. Jack looked at Elsa and smiled.

-What? – she asked, and Jack's smile just grew wider – Fine. But I'm the one leading the dance, so make sure you don't step on me.

Dancing in couples, they spun and hopped to the Irish rhythm. Rapunzel couldn't stop laughing, this was the best day ever, and she was having so much fun! After that, everyone was running from one place to another, so they didn't realize one of them stepping into the depths of a dark alley, where a dark shadow was waiting.

-I see you've already befriended her – Pitch said – She'll open the portal for you now...

-But... do I really have to give her to you after that? I mean, she's not...

-Oh, please, don't tell me you're taking pity of your prey.

-It's just I don't want to betray her...

-WELL YOU'LL DO IT, YOU BRAT!

-B-but...

-You remembered we made a promise, right? – Pitch said, trying to sound calmer now – You return her to me, and I give you what you desire. Oh, and if you're thinking about breaking our deal, I'll just tell you it can't be done. Don't you know what a dark oath is? – the other figure shook head no – Well, it's a promise made over dark magic, and if you break it, you'll die.

-Oh... – the figure trembled.

-So be nice and do your task. I guarantee that you, and the person you want to protect that much will both be safe. Because if you don't... – the shadow disappeared in black dust, leaving the lone traitor crying silently.

"What have I just gotten into?"


End file.
